


龙性本淫

by orphan_account



Category: Sasuke_1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	龙性本淫

0.  
龙性本淫，无所不交。  
敖丙对此嗤之以鼻，他认为修仙之人自当清心寡欲。

1.  
哪吒是肉(藕)身成圣的仙人，成仙之后，依旧保留着做凡人时的特征，比如体温，呼吸和心跳。

哪吒身体是温暖的，和他很不一样，所以他很喜欢趴在哪吒身上，这让他很舒服，全身轻飘飘地，像踏在云端。

敖丙虚挂在哪吒的身上，悄悄露出龙尾缠绕在哪吒身上，冰凉的身体轻蹭哪吒，在水中他有得天独厚的条件，乘胜追击，他吻上哪吒的唇，没急着撬开他的贝齿，而且轻咬他的唇珠，吮吸着，撩弄着。

哪吒被他逗猫儿似的动作弄得不耐烦，反客为主，狠狠地长舌侵入敖丙的口腔，痴缠住他的软舌。在水中接吻和在水上很不同，唇舌必须紧紧的贴在自己，否则水会灌进嘴巴里，也幸亏他二人都是仙人，不用呼吸才能完成这个高难度的动作。

不知过了多久，敖丙觉得自己的舌头变得又酸又麻。

“你听的懂它们的话吗？”哪吒终于放开了他。  
敖丙这才发现不知什么时候他们周围围来了一群小鱼儿。它们圆溜溜的眼珠子盯着他，虽然这群还没有开智的笨鱼不可能知道他们在做什么，但是敖丙依旧觉得臊的慌。

敖丙大红着脸道:“哪吒，我们走吧。”  
“不要。”哪吒素来顽劣，见敖丙因为这群笨鱼儿如此害臊，更是起了作弄的心思。

敖丙双手抵住哪吒伸向腰际的魔爪:“哪吒…别”  
“小爷偏要！”说完，哪吒变幻出六臂，两手钳住敖丙的双手，两手箍住他的身体。  
敖丙被哪吒的四臂困住，挣脱不得:“哪吒，放开我，真的不行。”

哪吒置若罔闻，一只手拉开他的裤腰带，另一只手摸上敖丙的腰带，轻轻一扣，腰带解开，顺着腰线上移，挑开身侧的系带，衣衫瞬间滑下敖丙的身子，在水中四散开来。

“哪吒…别在这里，好不好。”  
“你好吵，再多话小爷就使禁言咒了。”把嘴唇印在敖丙的额头上、脸颊上、和他秀美的鼻梁上。手在凝脂般的皮肤上来回抚摸，在水中敖丙的皮肤更加滑嫩，凉丝丝的皮肤，哪吒爱不释手。

从开始单纯的抚摸把玩，到越来越撩人的挑逗，手掌一次又一次的逗弄着敖丙的敏感点。

之前的过分挣扎，让神力外泄，沐泽神龙之力对小妖修仙有利，围上来的小东西们越来越多，敖丙感觉的到有一些小妖们也嗅着气息向他们聚集来。  
“哪吒，不要，我不想。”  
哪吒脸上浮现出一抹嘲弄的笑:“摸摸你的龙根，它可不是这么说的。”

收回六臂，双手插进敖丙的双腿间，向上一抬，抱起他来:“让你们东海的小东西们看看，他们的三太子是怎么在小爷身下发浪的。”

龙性本淫，无所不交。  
被哪吒这么对待，明明很害怕，，明明很羞耻，但他还是会兴奋，会勃起。

“……要我。”  
他放弃挣扎了，闭上眼，睫毛乱颤，身体颤抖着，整个人如同献祭般的，瘫软在哪吒怀里，任由哪吒的唇舌碾过他身体的每一处。

搂着怀里颤抖的身体，默念口诀，混天绫飞出变成一颗巨大的红球，罩住他二人。

“还敢不敢随便撩拨我？”哪吒用齿间狠狠地磨咬敖丙软嫩的乳肉，那原本颜色浅淡的乳头被啃咬的发红肿大，如同一颗垂涎欲滴的小樱桃，似乎下一秒就要流出甜美汁液。

敖丙怯怯地搂住哪吒的后颈，缩在他怀里，鼻子蹭上他的鼻尖，一双泛着雾气的眸子可怜兮兮地盯着哪吒，我见犹怜的:“不敢了。”

见敖丙这般软糯可欺的样子，哪吒更加怜爱，下身的硬物肿胀，叫嚣着想要释放。  
他握住敖丙的手腕，放在他的两腿之间:“摸摸它，把它取出来，他想你了，想你每一寸肌肤。”

哪吒攥着他的手腕，引导着他解开自己的裤腰带。  
刚退下褐色的长裤，高昂的巨物张牙舞爪地弹出，直直拍打到敖丙的脸上，粗长的性器已经完全勃起，上面的青筋暴起，急切的想要进入那个湿软嫩滑的地方。

“唔…吒儿给我。”敖丙贪婪地看着眼前的巨物，难耐的加紧双腿，下体的龙根直挺挺的，前端吐出透明的清液。

端庄如百合，浪荡若扶桑，说的就是他。

“骚，你怎么没托身成苏妲己。”  
在哪吒灼灼目光的注视下，他张开嘴，缓缓地将性器的前端含入嘴中，贴上来的软舌，一下一下舔着前端的小孔。

“呃…啊…”性器被纳入湿热的口腔中，哪吒低吼出声，手伸轻抚他的头发和脸颊。  
感受到哪吒的性器在口中微微挺动，他的下身湿的一塌糊涂。

敖丙认真地吞吐着哪吒的性器，粗长的阴茎他只能含住一半，用手握住吞下的根部上下套弄。每次舌尖舔过顶端的小孔，哪吒的肉棒都会分泌出一些液体，淡淡的荷香。

将哪吒的性器退出口中，只含住肉肉的然后，用舌尖戳刺前端的小孔，脸颊一凹一鼓吸食着嘴里的硬物。

一边吞吐着巨物，一边抬眸看着哪吒。  
哪吒也直勾勾的看着他，一双黑色的瞳孔，像一团化不开的墨，包含着如洪水猛兽般的欲望。

“乖丙儿，把它全部吃进去。”哪吒按着他的后脑勺，身子向前用力一挺，整根没入敖丙口中。  
丰沛的龙涎让口腔内壁湿润嫩滑，性器顶到喉咙很深的一处软肉。

“别…吒儿，好难受。”神仙不用呼吸，被深喉敖丙也不会有窒息感，但粗长的巨物几乎要戳穿他的喉咙，让他本能的畏惧。

“好丙儿，我要你。”拉起敖丙，性器从他的嘴中滑出。  
将他的双手用乾坤圈锁住，高举过头顶，双手插进他的双腿间，轻轻向上一抬，将他抱在怀里，阴茎对准他的穴口。

“吒儿……不行，进不去的…”敖丙搂着哪吒的脖子，胡乱的摇着头。  
“丙儿，乖，别怕，我会让你快活的。”说完，双手向下用力，没有扩张，性器不由分说挺进敖丙体内。

“啊～三郎！”敖丙猛地扬起头，发出嘶哑的叫声，双手紧攥，指甲嵌进肉里。他想要逃走，却被哪吒火热的双臂牢牢箍住。

“啊…好紧，丙儿你里面又软又滑，好舒服。”温热的甬道紧紧包裹着哪吒的性器，他再也抑制不住大力的在敖丙软滑的小穴内抽插。

“啊……三郎，你…疼…疼疼我。”敖丙被肏的浑身发抖，秀美的柳眉紧蹙，汗水从鬓间滑落，染上浓密卷翘的羽睫。

“好丙儿，我疼你。”哪吒解开束缚他双手的乾坤圈，粗粗的喘息着，双手紧紧握住他细瘦的腰肢，性器勇猛的在他腿间驰骋。  
被解开的双手无力地搭在哪吒的肩上，承受着他勇猛地冲击。

“啊……三郎…慢…慢些，我受不住了。”敖丙眼睑含着泪凝望着眼前的男人，以往温润透亮的双眼被蒙上了一层迷雾。

哪吒被他叫的欲望高涨，俯下身含住他湿软的唇。身下的动作又加重几分，每一下都重重的撞进敖丙小穴的最深处。

“啊～三郎…好舒服……好用力…”  
什么天地亲君师，什么仁义礼智信，都被敖丙抛在脑后，嘴里吐出淫秽放浪的词语，快感占据他的思维，让他只能随著身下那重而有力的抽插不停的叫着，整个人被撞的像大海中的浮木，不停的上下摇晃。

那滑嫩紧致的肉壁，简直就像有吸力一般，每次他的肉棒插入时，就会自动缠附过来，将它紧紧纠缠包裹，压榨著他的精华。

“丙儿，好娘子，我的好夫人。”看着在自己身上淫乱的敖丙，哪吒不由呼吸加重。这颗灵珠子，纯洁美好，如雪一样无暇的龙儿，在自己身下就像一条发情的水蛇，紧紧的缠绕着他，淫荡又美丽。  
咬住敖丙的喉结，对着穴内一个凸起的小点猛冲。

“啊—三郎……不要，放…放过我吧。”在被干到花心的那瞬间，他的身体剧烈颤抖，蓝色的瞳孔猛地一缩，小腹一阵痉挛，射出一股奶白色的体液来。  
他像是被抽干气力般，无力的挂在哪吒怀里，一双淡蓝色的龙角终于露了出来，眼尾也浮现出一圈圈月白色的龙鳞。

“快活吗？”哪吒轻笑，抹了一把腹部沾染的浊液，涂在敖丙的脸上。  
敖丙还没从快感中回过神，双眼涣散迷蒙，泛着水雾，茫然的看着哪吒。

哪吒在敖丙屁股上用力拍了几巴掌:“丙儿，把你的元神放出一丝来。”

“嗯。”敖丙照做。  
泛着莹莹蓝光的元神从他额头的法印中飘出，如一丝青烟般袅袅娜娜。

哪吒也放出了自己的元神，金红色的元神，明亮而炽热，顷刻间缠绕上敖丙的那丝元神。

当两缕元神缠绕在一起时，哪吒念一声法咒，他二人具感觉丹田内游走着一股温热的炁，敛住心神，运行一个小周天。

两缕元神纠缠的看不清谁是谁时，一股空虚之感油然而生，敖丙费力地收缩小穴，挤按插在体内的性器:“好三郎，你动动，我那儿好空。”  
闻言，哪吒钳住他的双腿，用力的挺动，每一下都重重的打在湿滑的内壁上。

“啊～三郎…三郎……”  
两缕元神已经纠缠不清，尖锐的快感席卷全身，敖丙双腿夹着哪吒的腰紧紧的绞在一起，双脚紧绷，脚趾蜷缩，双手的指甲在哪吒后背留下几条深红的抓痕。

敖丙的呻吟忽而拔高，小腹痉挛不止:“三郎，让我射，求你。”  
哪吒按住敖丙勃发的欲望口:“忍忍，这次我们一起。”  
说完，又插了数十下，待两缕元神终于合二为一时，一股热流冲进敖丙体内，按住铃口的手同时松开，一前一后爆发的快感让敖丙撑不住，失去了意识。

哪吒眼疾手快地伸手一揽，把敖丙护在怀里。

哪吒将融为一体的元神一分为二，一半敛回，一半小心地引入怀里龙儿体内。

套上长裤，简单的替敖丙清理一下，发现敖丙的衣衫并未收到混天绫形成的大球内，想来这衣衫也定被海水冲走了。  
哪吒手一挥，混天绫散开，缠绕在斑驳的敖丙身上，遮住一身春光。

他抱着敖丙立于东海海面上，身形一闪，便不知踪影。


End file.
